


Christmas coming

by rdjackson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdjackson/pseuds/rdjackson
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Christmas coming

“Tony！圣诞快乐！”准备好了一切事宜之后，Peter终于在平安夜的最后一秒给Tony发去了这个消息，为了这个礼物，他准备了有够久的了。  
Tony看到了自家小朋友给自己发来的短信，心里又有了一份慰藉，这已经是他们在一块儿第五年了吧，还好，他们都还在，还可以互相守护。  
“你在干嘛呢？”Tony给他回了短信，可惜他现在不能守在Peter身边，只能尽量在圣诞结束之前赶回去和他一起过节。  
“在想你呀。”  
“这么可怜，要不叫上娜塔莎过去和你一起过节？”  
“嗯…可以考虑一下，但其实我只是很想见你而已。”Tony看到这句话已经归心似箭了，如果不是第二天还有重要的事情要处理，他现在恨不得马上穿上战甲飞回纽约。  
【笃笃笃】敲门声响起，打断了Tony的思绪，这个时候还有人来找他，真是奇怪。

“Surprise!”Tony承认，当Peter就这样出现在他房间门口的时候，他确实很惊喜。  
“你怎么来了！”  
“来和你过圣诞节啊，这种节日我怎么可以自己一个人过，你也不可以，我就过来啦。”  
“这里是柏林哎，你怎么过来的。”  
“坐飞机啊，机票可真贵，记得要给我报销啊。”Peter进屋后把背包放到沙发上，随后自己就瘫在了上面，实话说，柏林真的好冷。  
“你什么时候过来的？”纽约到柏林并不近，Tony觉得Peter应该到了好久了。  
“昨天啊，我真的很想你，就黑进了Friday 的系统查到了你的地址，嘻嘻，我厉害吧。”  
“黑进Friday？看来我是要好好升级一下我的人工智能了，怎么随便一个小屁孩都能黑进去。”  
“嘿，我很厉害的好吧，不是小屁孩。”Peter捡起沙发上一个枕头扔向Tony，被他稳稳接住。  
Tony坐到Peter身边将他搂进怀里，下巴磨蹭着男孩柔软的头发。  
“这么等不及想见我吗？我明天就回去了。”  
“我知道啊，可我想和你度过每一个完整的圣诞之夜，而且，我有礼物给你！”  
“嗯？什么礼物？”  
“等一下。”Peter从Tony怀里挣开，拿起旁边的背包，然后跑进了浴室。他动作很快，搞得Tony有一些懵。

5分钟之后，Peter从浴室走出来，Tony才终于明白为什么Peter这么想见他了，他真是爱极了这份礼物。

Peter不知道从哪里搞来了一套圣诞性感套装，下身只着了一条红色的丁字裤，上半身是红色吊带，他好像还加了自己的设计，胸口处有一个仿真的钢铁侠反应堆，后颈处松松垮垮的系着带子，完美腰背线条都露在了外面，头上还戴着一个滑稽的圣诞帽。  
“Babe，you are so hot!”Tony忍不住惊叹，性感尤物他不是没有见过，只是他的小朋友，又可爱又性感，简直碾压了那些庸脂俗粉。  
“Only for you.”  
虽然准备了这一身，但是就这么被Tony看这还是让Peter有一些不好意思，Tony也看出来了他有些别扭，主动上前去拥吻住了对方。  
虽然穿着性感套装的是Peter，但他很明显抵不过Tony的撩拨，只是被他轻轻舔舐了几下耳垂，就已经软在了Tony怀里。  
察觉到怀里的人越来越站不住，Tony又向Peter的嘴唇发起了攻势，舌尖攻城掠地，缠住了对方的用力吸吮。  
“嗯…我们，去床上吧。”Peter终于奋力之下空出嘴来说了这么一句话，然后就被Tony抱起走进了卧室。  
Tony解开了Peter的吊带，但是在Peter的要求下，留下了那个仿真反应堆。“这是你的心，我要带着它，就能感觉到你还在。”Tony没有说话，或者说他已经化语言为行动，从那个仿真反应堆开始舔舐着，从Peter的胸口，到两点茱萸，到肚脐处。复又重新回到两点，一口含住左边，一手拨弄着右边的，很快两边都挺立了起来，Peter的情欲越发旺盛，下身不断流出液体。Tony也终于把一只手探向了他的后穴，却发现了圣诞节的第二个惊喜，他早已经把自己准备好了。  
“看来你真的是很想我啊，不光大脑想，这里也很想吧。”Tony探入了两根手指，里面已是泥泞一片。  
“嗯…啊”Peter忍不住呻吟出声，“想啊，哪里都想你，你不在的时候，身理心理都在想你啊！”  
Tony又加入了一根手指，开始来回抽插着，他吻上了Peter的眼睛，那双澄澈清明却在此刻被情欲笼罩的眼睛。  
随着Tony动作越来越快，Peter也越来越不满足，他想要更大更粗的东西来进入他，贯穿他。  
“告诉我，你还想要我做什么。”Tony看出来Peter的不满足，但他想让他亲口说出来。  
“我想要，Tony，啊，进入我。”  
“想要我怎么进入你？嗯？不说清楚我不知道该怎么做哦。”Peter看出来Tony故意使坏，心一狠，大喊出声。  
“我想要Tony用你的大肉棒操我啊，狠狠的操我！”  
Tony再也忍不住了，终于脱下了裤子释放出自己早已硬挺的肉刃，彻底脱下了Peter的丁字裤，狠狠的操了进去。  
虽然已经做好了十足的扩张，也不是第一次进入，但是Peter仍然不能十分良好的适应Tony非常人的尺寸。但是Peter此时顾不得这么多，只想好好感受Tony，察觉到Tony不动后，他竟开始自己扭着屁股动了起来。  
“kid，你不乖哦。”Tony轻轻打了一下Peter的屁股当做惩罚，知道他适应了以后，开始慢慢动了起来，并逐步加快了频率。  
“啊，Mr stark，啊”早已不称敬语的Peter，倒是在这种时候，对Tony使用起了敬称。但他此时已经不知道自己在说什么了，Tony速度越来越快，一下一下都精准的撞在了他的前列腺上，他还没有碰自己的前面一下，就尖叫着射出来了。  
高潮的快感席卷了Peter的思维，直到他感觉到Tony还埋在他身体里，却没有在动。  
“Mr Stark?”  
Tony摸着Peter胸前那个反应堆，伏身到Peter耳边，轻声对他说，“你带着我的心，感觉到的我，恐怕不如这个操着你的我来的实在。”  
说完，他开始了快速的抽插，Peter本还在高潮的余韵中，又被卷入了一轮更高的快感。他趁着还残存的理智消化着Tony的话，无论如何，他永远都会在自己身边的。  
Tony射在Peter里面之后很快又重新硬了以来，他并不打算在这一晚放过这个行事大胆的小朋友。

第二天早上  
Tony终于停止了耕耘，Peter也终于有了可以睡觉的间隙，他感觉到Tony在他睡前吻了一下他的脸颊，听到他在耳边低吟“I live，for you.”


End file.
